New Adventure, New Problems
by beautifulwanderer
Summary: A priestess in training gets transported to ME. She meets the people of ME and the fellowship. Why was she transported here, and what is in store for her?
1. prologue

_beautifulwanderer_: just a note I do not own LOTR characters they belong to the Tolkien foundation. I do not own the plot from the book, the movie or anything else. The only thing that I own is my character, my storyline and props, and names/language. All 'misspellings' that are w/ Arina are suppose to be there. Thankyou.

(_This is a LegoxOC fic)_

The day was young and bright. The world of Aronia was full of life, there was peace between all nations. The nation of Kinatora was going about their everyday business. On the edge of the nation was the small village of Hinotasia, where its people were going about their normal lives. The priests were doing the morning prayers. Warriors were training. People were haggling for their items of interest, and children played in the street. On the outskirts of the village a young woman was practicing with an older man. The man could be easily recognized as a priest. The woman, was not as easily placed. She had silver hair that seemed to be originally up in a bun, but was slowly coming out. Her eyes were a mixture of silver, lavender, and blue. She was very pale and was rumored to glow at night by the moonlight, since that was her source of power. She seemed to be wearing a simple outfit in black. It hugged her body like a second skin.

"Arina, stay calm. Concentrate. You'll never get the hang of it if you don't practice." the old priest said to the young woman, who had stopped her practice.

"Mochon, I am trying my best, honest. It just doesn't seem to be getting easier." Arina said.

" sigh Arina, it's not suppose to get any easier. As you grow you come into more of your power. I'm trying to teach you to the best of my knowledge. Please, continue to train." Mochon says, exasperated with the teen.

"Fine…. But I still think it's useless." she replied.

In Aronia, it was very rare for a priestess to be born. But that is exactly what happened to Arina. She was the only priestess to be born within the last 20 years. One reason why priestesses were rarely born was because they were a select few who were blessed by the Gods. Since the beginning of time there has been a priestess of one type of blessing, and there is never two of the same type. And Always the priestess has an unnatural hair color to represent that she has been blessed by the Gods.

The priestess blessings are characterized as:

A bright auburn to dark orange hair is a fire/strength priestess.

A deep aqua to light blue hair is a water/ice priestess.

A forest green to brownish green hair is an earth/plant priestess

A beige to cream hair is an air/illusion priestess.

Pure gold hair is a light/shape shift priestess

Silver hair is a healing/spiritual priestess

Dark violet to midnight black hair is a dark/shadow priestess

Bright yellow to golden yellow hair is lightning/energy priestess

With each blessing comes a different types of power/abilities. Some priestesses can be more powerful than others, but usually not by much. Since priestesses are rare, it is hard to find a teacher. Usually a priest teaches a priestess, to the best that they can. It is an honor to be a priestess, but it is also a curse. During Arina's time, almost every priestess that had come before her had gone to the 'dark side'. In her world there was the 'dark side' and the 'light side'. The 'light side' had won some peace for the time being. It had been 15 years since the last war, and Aronia was past due for another.

Now, let us return to the young priestess and her teacher.

"Mochon, I'm tired can't I take a break?" Arina asked.

"Oh, alright. But as soon as your done you need to continue training. Your going to turn 18 tomorrow and you'll be coming into more power. If you think it's hard now, wait till tomorrow. Your training will have to increase." Mochon replied.

"Fine." Arina sighed out as she sat down.

Her training continued throughout the day and at sunset she was allowed to return home. She entered her home and heard her younger brother and father fighting again. Arina had an older brother and younger brother. Arina's older brother was a general in the army. Her father was a Lord, so they had lived pretty well for the past 20 years. Her younger brother on the other hand, he wanted to become a baker. Sure, it seemed okay, if you weren't in her family.

You see, in Aronia, bakers were in the bottom low class, and Arina's family refused to let their son go into that level of society. Arina's mother didn't really care about it that much, she wanted her children to be happy. Her father on the other hand, wanted the family name to continue and stay in this level, the high upper class.

"I can't believe that you still want to be a baker!" Arina's father spat at her younger brother. Sure, he may have been only 8, but he was set on what he wanted to do. Their father originally thought it was a phase, it surely wasn't.

"it's fun dad!" Kutobi says in response.

"Nanitsia! Talk to you son." their father sighs, exasperated.

"alright, Byannto. Kutobi, come here." their mother, Nanitsia says.

Arina's family always had this talk almost every other night. Her elder brother, Sonori, came home for dinner. He had moved out, but always came home for dinner. The dinner was very nice and her family went to bed. Arina was having trouble going to sleep. Since she was in training, her priestess powers were more open than normal and she could feel that something bad was about to happen. She had a feeling of dread, and it scarred her.

Arina sat upright instantly as soon as she felt a strange force. Since her power was over spiritually, she could sense when something was amice in the spirit world, in nature, or anything else. She was what you would call, empathic in a way. She could feel the world around her shudder with an unseen fear. She got out of her bed and put on some clothes. She then continued to go outside.

As soon as she exited the house she could feel the force even stronger. She felt as if she was being pulled toward it. She looked up and saw that she had walked all the way to the outskirts of town to the village temple. She went inside and could not feel anything, it was as if it had all stopped. The earth itself seemed to not breath. She turned around to exit the temple and felt herself being pulled backwards. The only thing that escaped her mouth was, "Ah….." and she soon fell into darkness.

**End prologue **

_Just a couple of notes on Arina's languages_

In her world there is a common tongue. It sounds a lot like Westron except for these differences:

1. She enunciates her vowels; A, E, I, O, U, and never Y

2. She rolls all of her R's unless otherwise stated.

3. H is almost always silent, exceptions will be stated when written.

4. Some words are different sounding, but the same meaning. (an example is 'tree' and 'teree')

5. Just think of Westron being pronounced and said differently. I will specify when there is a large difference.

Her natural tongue for her nation will be written as this: _"Kinarian"_ because I don't have the entire language planned out. When I get it I'll be sure to update.


	2. Chapter 1

beautifulwanderer: a reminder, i fon't own the storyline, plot, or anything else related to LOTR. i own my character, the storyline parts i add in, my names/language and my props.

" " talking

' ' thoughts

I awoke later with a horrible pain in my head and in my whole body. I looked around me and saw that I was in a small forest area. I noticed something odd and looked at my hair. It was brown! My hair was brown! I see a small pool of water near me and I crawl towards it. I look in and see that my eyes are brown also and I have tanned skin. I had changed in my physical appearance. I couldn't remember what happened. Did I fall down the small cliff above me? Where was I? What had happened? The only thing I could remember was my name and my family's faces. I also could remember I was a priestess but I couldn't remember anything that happened recently.

With me only remembering this information, I had begun to panic. Then I had remembered that in a time of need or trouble you should never panic, Mochon had tought me that. Your suppose to stay calm, after all, I had probably just wandered farther from my house than I had normally done. I'd probable get home by tomorrow morning.

I continued to think about this, but decided that I had better find shelter for the night. I walked for a while when I came to a large lookout tower place. I walked up to it and found a place that seemed to be okay. I soon got settled and then a group of small people and one man came up to the place that I was at. The man immediatly drew his sword and pointed it at me, coming infront of the other people.

"Who are you?" he asks menacingly.

_"Don't you think I should be asking you that, I mean I was here first." _I reply. The man comes closer towards me and the sword is just inches from the throat. _"Arina, my name is Arina." _

"Who are you?" he asks again, coming a little bit closer.

'Common tongue' I think. 'It sounds similar to the common tongue.' "My nam is Arina" I say to him. "And your?"

"Strider." he replies, still weary of me. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm jus traveleing tharough." I reply.

"What are you doing here?" he asks, suspicious.

"I'm jus traveleing tharough." I reply.

"Your traveling?" he asks me.

"Yes, I'm traveleing tharough." I say, hoping he finally understands me.

"Where are you traveling to?" he asks, very suspicious of me.

"Um..." I start. 'Think girl, think. Where are you going? Where is there to go?'

"Yes? Where are you going?" he says more sternly.

"I don kno." I say to him, hoping he won't hurt me. He immediatly pushed the small people even further behind him.

"Are you a spy for Sarumon?" he asks, glaring at me.

"No, who he?" I ask. 'Why does he hate someone so much?'

"Who do you work for?" he tries again.

"No one. Now, cann I aske you someting?" I ask, not sure if I was crossing any boundaries or not.

"What?" he replies, his grip on his sword tightening.

"Who are they?" I ask, pointing to the small people behind him.

"We are Hobbits." One replies, he seems to be the youngest.

"Hobbits? What's that?" I ask them.

"Shire folk." Another one says, he was the most causious one of them all.

'Nothing like that is in my home. And if that's the case then...' I think as I look at the man, Strider, again.

"Wher a I?" I ask.

He seems to be confused at that comment, but his confusion does not stay long on his face.

"You are in Middle Earth." he replies.

"Oh no. Tha cant be riht. This doesn make anie sense." I mutter as I walk away and sit down.

"You don't make any sense." mutters one of the hobbits. (Merry)

"Why? What doesn't make sense?" asks the younger 'Hobbit'.

"I nott fro heere." I say.

"What?" he asks.

"Nevrmind. Jus nott fro heere." I say sadly. 'Will I ever see my family again? Oh No! Mochon! My training! Shoot!' I think as I hear Strider say something to me.

"Sorry, wha was tha?" I ask him.

"The Hobbits are going to stay here for the night. I'm telling you to not come near them, or else." he warns.

"Oka. I'l keepe my disance." I say as he leaves. I look at the four hobbits. "Cann you tele me your nams?" I ask.

"I'm Frodo, this is Sam, Merry, and Pippin." One of the hobbits said.

"Cool." I reply and then they seem less friendly and open since thier protector left. I prove it when a couple minutes later I try to talk with them and they won't talk with me.

I lay there for a while when I hear the hobbits start to move around. I see a light out of the corner of my eye and glance over and see that the hobbits have started a fire and have begun to cook something. The hobbit called Frodo is still asleep. A few minutes go by and Frodo wakes up and yells at the other hobbits and puts out the fire. Then I hear it.

A scream unlike any other that I have ever heard before. It was a scream that could stop blood. It was evil, I could tell that by the way it made my blood run cold and my fear overwealm me. I could also tell it was hunting something, and there were many of the evil creatures. I then looked with the hobbits over the ledge to the small valley and I saw five black cloaked figures coming our way. I immediatly jumped up and ran towards the top of the lookout area. The hobbits were close behind me.

I get to the top and duck behind some old stones. The hobbits move to the center and try and create a circle. Soon Frodo looks towards an entranceway and starts to back away. The other hobbits look that way and start to create a blockade.

Frodo looked as scared as anyone could get. I stood up and one of the creatures noticed me. It started to come near me. Sam shouted something like "Back you devils" and ran forward, only to be knocked out of the way. Merry and Pippin tried to form a 'hobbit shield'. Then within a blink of an eye the, what seemed to be the leader of the evil creatures, shoved them aside. I was trying to dodge the attacks being thrown at me by the creature, and I was amazed at how lucky I was for dodging them all.

I looked over and saw that Frodo was cowering near some rocks. The creature stopped attacking me and went towards him. Frodo pulled out something and seemed to hesitate at putting it on. He finally put it on, and he disapeared! Poof! I looked on in astonishment. I then felt like someone was looking at me. I allowed my mind to start and enter the spirit world but I stopped between the worlds. There he was! Frodo! How did he get here! I saw him look at me with total fear in his eyes. I looked around him and saw that the black cloaked figures were now white ghostly kings. I looked straight at Frodo.

'She can see me. Why?' Frodo thought as he realized that the young woman was now looking straight at him.

He had noticed that as soon as he put on the ring she had changed in physical appearence. She had originally been brown haired and browned eyed with tanned skin, but now she was totally different. She had long silver hair that seemed to go past her waist. Her eyes seemed to be three colors molding together in perfect harmony. The three colors were silver, blue, and lavender. Her skin was very pale and seemed to glow from the moonlight.

I heared the wraith talking to me and looked at it. It was calling for the ring, and the ring was pulling my hand towards the wraith. I pulled my hand pack with all my strenght and the wraith then stabbed me.

I saw the evil creature, which happened to look even worse inbetween the worlds, stab Frodo. I could feel the pain he was going through due to the fact that we were inbetween worlds.

I then saw Strider jumped out of nowhere! He started to attack the creatures, using a sword and a torch, and they all started to run away, some continued to fight. I saw Frodo pull the ring off and scream out in pain and Sam crawled over to him. I came back into the world and saw Strider fight off the creatures. One of the creatures was heading towards Sam and Frodo and Strider threw the torch at it. The creature screamed and jumped off of the side. Strider then went around to make sure that there were no more creatures. He then ran up to Frodo. Merry, Pippin, and I soon ran over to them to see how bad Frodo was.

_And so begins the story of Arina Nightengale_

"We must get him to the house of Elrond." Strider says and picks Frodo up and slings him over his shoulder. "Come." he continues and leaves quickly.

I decide to tag along with him so I could comfort the hobbits while he tried to help Frodo. The evil creatures were coming closer as we come to a clearing. Strider sets Frodo down and checks him. I look around and see some rather large, and imposing, statues. 'Hm… someone must've put them here to ward off people.' I think, then I hear Sam say, " Look Mister Frodo! It's Bilbo's Trolls!"

"Sam, I need your help." Strider says, "Are you familiar with Aethelas?"

"Aethelas?" Sam says confused. Strider looked a little annoyed.

"King's Foil?" Strider tries another name.

"King's Foils' a weed." Sam says confused.

"But it may help Frodo. Help me look for it." And with that they both go into the woods and I am left with Merry and Pippin, who are worried about their friend and they are not to comfotable with me being here. I can feel Frodo passing into the shadow called death, or what I believe is death. He needs help now.

"Is he going to be okay?" Asks Pippin.

"I don kno." I say, I'm not sure how to respond and I can feel him passing very quickly.

"What do we do?" I mutter to myself, "what can we do."

At that moment a young woman came up. Strider followed along with Sam. Strider and the young woman talked.

"Who is she?" asked Pippin.

"She's an elf." says Sam.

Soon she is off with Frodo riding towards something. Sam then shouts out.

"Are you crazy?! Those wraiths are still out there!" He yells enraged at Strider.

I look at Strider and see a painful look in his eyes. We all then start towards the place that the sheelf had gone. We make it there within four days and the hobbits go straight to finding Frodo. Of course Strider stops them and they go look for Lord Elrond. I go with them to meet this 'Lord Elrond' because Strider said I needed to meet him and to see if I could be trusted. Strider and I had come to a mutual understanding of each other but he was still on his guard around me. I am sure that Strider knows I'm not from around here. (Duh. Try another world) We soon find the elven woman (found out her name is Arwen.) who brought Frodo here and Strider asks her where Frodo was. She tells us and the three hobbits make a bee line run straight to find the room. Strider goes off to find Lord Elrond and I go after the hobbits.

I get to the room and see them coming out of it. Apparently Frodo was still asleep. Then Strider walks up with an elf who has a circlet around his head. I presume this is Lord Elrond.

"Hobbits, Arina, this is Lord Elrond." Strider says.

"Hello." the hobbits say.

"Plasur ta meete you Lord Elrond. My nam is Arina." I say.

"It is a pleasure to meet you as well." Lord Elrond says, and he kind of smiles at me. "I am surprised at the way you greeted me, most people don't show much respect anymore. And considering Estel" motions to Strider "here told me you weren't from around here, I expected you to greet me as you would a normal person."

"Why would I? You are Lord and therfore shoul hav respecte and acknolegement. Tha is wha my mother taught me and I plan onn doing it. Wai, you understan me?" I reply. 'Note to self: ask Strider about the name Estel.'

"A little, yes. Though it is hard." he replies with a light laugh. "Most elves will understand you a little. Estel probably does too because he grew up with elves. You will find that some people will understand you a little because they don't just speak Westron, but also thier native tongue also. Well, I must go welcome Mithrandir and tell him what has happened." Lord Elrond states.

"Who 'Mithrandir'?" I ask.

"He is also known as Gandalf the Grey." Lord Elrond states.

"Who..." I start but am cut off.

"Gandalf's Here!" the hobbits all shout.

"Yes. Now can I go greet him?" Lord Elrond asks, he seemed to be getting rather annoyed with the hobbits.

"Yes you ma." I say sarcastically. He looked at me with a rather annoyed expression and left. 'Perhaps I should have stayed quiet.'

A few hours pass and I'm walking around the "House" taking a personal tour. Yah, you know what that means. 'I think I'm lost. No scratch that, I am lost. Oh! A library! Maybe I can find someone who will help me!' I think and enter the library.

"Helo? Is anone heere?" I ask.

"What do you want?" says someone down an isle to my right. I walk towards it.

"I'd like to kno if someone can help me." I say. As I come around the corner I see an elf looking at books and putting them back on the shelf.

"Help you with what? Your speaking skills?" He asks.

"No! I'm lost. I kno I'm in library, but I don kno anyting else." I say.

"Well, allow me to help you find someone who can help you. I'm rather busy so I can't help you but I think I saw Elladan over by the books on archery." he says.

"Riht. Were that be?" I ask.

"Over there and to the left. Just look for an elf with brown hair." he says.

"Thanks! Oh! My nams Arina. What your?" I say.

"Erestor." he says.

"Bye!" I say and head over to the "Archery" section to look for an elf with brown hair. 'Some description.' I see the elf. 'And yet it fits him.'

"Helo?" I ask. "You Elladan?"

"Yes. How may I help you?" He asks.

"Um.. An elf ovr theere wit blonde hair" points in Erestor's direction "who nam I think is Erestor, said you could help me. If it no trouble of course."

"Of course not. What is your problem?" He asks.

'Wow. Lord Elrond was right, they can understand me.' "I'm lost. I kno I'm in library, but I don kno anyting else. I would like to go see my frind bu I don kno wheere he at. I think I recale Strider saying someting abou him being in te Healing Wing, bu I don kno wheere tha is. Could you help me?" I say.

"Sure! Allow me to show you the way." He says and with that he shows me the way to the healing Wing.

We come to the Healing Wing and he leaves me to find Frodo's room. I find Frodo's room and head towards it. I walk into it and see an old man sitting beside Frodo's bed. He looks sad. I walk up to him. He looks up at me with a questioning look, a look of curiousness and a look of being suspicious.

"Hello. Can I help you?" He asks, suspicious about my arrival in the room.

"Is theere any progeress?" I ask and look at Frodo.

"No. None yet. What is your name?" He says.

"My nam is Arina. And your?" I say.

"Gandalf." he says.

"Plasur to meete you 'Gandalf the Grey'." I say.

"The pleasure is mine. You must be the young lady that Strider was talking about." He says.

"Tha depend. Was it goode or bade tha he was talking abou?" I ask.

"Both." he says.

"The yes. I am." I say. "I mus leaeve for I a little hungary. Goode da."

"Good day." he says and I leave.

I make my way to the kitchens. I know where they are for I passed them on my 'Personal Tour'. I enter the kitchens and see the hobbits. They hear me and look up.

"'ello Arina." Pippin says with a full mouth. 'of course.' Sam had better manners and swallowed his food before he greeted me, though he is very weary of me, as is Merry.

"Hi." Sam says. Followed with Merry's "Hello." I grab something to eat and head outside. I'm out there for awhile when I hear a commotion coming from inside. I head towards it to find out what is going on. It's coming from Frodo's room. I head towards it and see Gandalf, Lord Elrond, and Sam inside. I enter the doorway and see that Frodo is awake. He looks up at me.

"Hi!" He says.

"Nica to see your up." I say. He laughs at that comment and Gandalf and Lord Elrond leave. "Whel, it was nica to see you up bu I mus go. I'l see you laeter Frodo." and with that I leave him with Sam.

A few days go by and I've become better friends with Frodo. I've become somewhat friends with Pippin. Sam, Merry, Strider, and almost everyone else is very weary of me. I don't know why and it makes me feel sad. It hurts even more when I hear random elves that walk by talking and laughing at me. I know it's me because they look at me and sometimes point. I decide to go talk to Lord Elrond, he is the only other person who has been nice to me.

"Lord Elrond?" I ask as I knock on the door to his study.

"Yes? Come in." He says. "What seems to be troubling you?"

"Whel. Why is evereyone so wearey of me? Hav I don someting wronge?" I ask.

"No! Of course not. It's just that the clothes you wear is not normal here and there are many spies and traitors about because of the war. And you do speak in a way that is different." He says.

"Whel, I nott fro arounde heere." I say. The door to his study opens….

"Yes. We know that." Gandalf says. "Where are you from?"

"Uhm…." I'm not sure what to say.

"It's alright. What you say won't leave this room unless you wish it." Lord Elrond says in a concerned voice.

"I fro a differentt whorld." I say.

"Yes. I figured it." says Gandalf. "How did you get here?"

"I don kno." I say.

"Well, at least we know why you dress and act the way you do." Gandalf says and I look at him with an astonished look. "There is nothing wrong with that." he says, "It just allows us to understand it more. Now that we know this it will be easier to understand you. I must leave now and talk with Bilbo. Excuse me." and with that Gandalf leaves.

"I mus go to." I say. "Goode da Lord Elrond." I say and give a small bow before I exit.

I meet up with the hobbits and Bilbo in the front of the 'Homely House'. Just as I meet up with them I see a group of blonde elves ride by, rather fast I must add. They stop next to some elves that take their horses once they dismount. 'those horses are fast! I wish I could ride one. How awesome would that be!' Soon Strider comes out and goes towards the elves. He talks with one in elvish. 'note to self: Learn Elvish.' Lord Elrond and Gandalf then come out. The elf walks up to them, followed by Strider and the other elves.

"Lord Elrond. I am sorry to say that the creature Gollum escaped." the elf says.

"That is alright Legolas. We have worse problems." Gandalf says.


End file.
